pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PBS Kids Station IDs (2013-)
In 2013, PBS Kids rebranded. Since then, a lot of station IDs have been made and used. This is a list of all of them. Station List (arranged in alphabetical order) Alabama Public Television: Teal Background, Amusement Park, Space, Hawaii Public Television: Bus, Cuckoo Clock, Water Slide KAET in Phoenix: Safari Kentucky Educational Television: Egypt, Kite, Space, Under the Sea KLRU in Austin: Camping, Egypt, Safari KLVX in Las Vegas: Local, Space KOZK/KOZJ in Springfield: Pipeline KPBS in San Diego: Birdhouse, Camping, Egypt, Playground, Safari KQED/KQET in San Francisco: Busy City, Safari KQEH in San Jose: Plateau, Under the Sea KSMQ in Austin: Under the Sea KTCA/KTCI in Minneapolis: Birdhouse, Plateau WBGU in Bowling Green: Camping, Safari WEDU in Tampa: Busy City, Cereal, Egypt, Vending Machine WGBH in Boston: Busy City, Plateau, Safari, Sledding, Surfing, Underwater WGBY in Springfield: Vending Machine WGTE in Toledo: Local WHYY in Philadelphia: Local WKAR in East Lansing: Safari, Teal Background, Outside of City, Garden, Kite WNED in Buffalo: Camping, Plateau WNET in New York City: Birdhouse, Bus, Lava WOSU/WPBO in Colombus: Birdhouse, Kite, Space, Surfing WPSU in Altoona: Birdhouse, Cereal, Couch, Lava, Pearl, Space WTVS in Detroit: Water Ballons WUFT in Gainesville: PBS ID WUSF in St. Petersburg: Local WVIZ in Cleveland: Busy City, Couch, Lava, Purple Squares and Circles, Rectangle, Safari WYIN in Gary: Cereal, Couch, Egypt, Geyser, Lava Main IDs Birdhouse Dot, Del, and Dee build and furnish a birdhouse. File:Screenshot_2017-02-25-01-00-47.jpg|KPBS (2014) File:Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-45-07.png|KTCA/KTCI (Low quality; 2016) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-09-28.png|WNET (Low Quality; 2017) Screenshot_2017-02-22-17-44-38.png|WOSU (2017) Screenshot 2017-02-24-16-05-41.jpg|WPSU (2017) Cereal Dot, Del, and Dee are eating cereal. IMG_7266.PNG|WYIN-DT (2015) Couch Dot, Dee and Del run under a couch to get a die they lost while playing a board game. 2017-10-12 18.55.00.jpg IMG_7265.PNG|WYIN-DT1 (2014) Egypt Dot, Dee, and Del explore an egyptian tomb with pharaoh hats and "walk like Egyptians" until they get thrown out of the tomb. They land in a nearby pond. Then, Del's pharaoh hat lands on his head. Screenshot_2017-03-12-23-50-57.png|Kentucky Educational Television (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-03-20.png|KLRU (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-06-07.png|KPBS (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-25-16-08-50.png|WYIN (2014) Lava Del jumps or rock plarforms in a volcano to get to Dee and Dot while they cook hot dogs. Screenshot_2016-11-04-15-57-41.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-58-21.png|KVCR (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-02-14.png|WNET (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-17-19-51-16.png|WOSU (2017) Screenshot_2016-10-23-13-47-10.png|WPSU (2016) Screenshot_2017-04-17-17-38-06.png|WUCF (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-25-16-11-15.png|WYIN (Low Quality; 2014) Screen Shot 2017-10-22 at 6.30.33 PM.png|SDPB (2017) Pearl Dot and Del are in a submarine. Suddenly, A clam opens with Dee in it, who is holding a pearl. Dee swims out from where she was before Dot and Del laugh. Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-55-19.png|KVCR (2016) Screenshot_2017-03-13-16-28-57-1.png|WPSU (2017) Space Dee drives a spaceship fast enough to get Dot to stick to the ceiling. This is to get something for Del who then uses it for a space station. IMG_7264.PNG|Alabama Public Television (2017) Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 9.01.35 PM.png|WNET (2017) Bus Dee and Del race for the bus to get to school. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.22.47 PM.png|PBS Hawaii (2017) Vending Machine Dot, Del and Dee succeed in going backwards on a vending machine. Screenshot 2016-11-04-15-58-01.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-59-01.png|KVCR (2015) Screenshot 2017-03-20-15-15-36.png|Maryland Public Television (2017) Screenshot 2016-10-29-08-48-26.png|Prarie Public Television (2015) PBS Kids Vending Machine (WGBY Version).png|WGBY (2017) Water Balloons Dee and Del throw water balloons at each other. In the end, Dot drenches them with balloons. Screenshot_2016-11-04-15-58-39.png|KOCE (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-57-09.png|KVCR (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-26-13-04-20.png|WNET (2017) Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-25-12.png|WOSU (2013) Screenshot_2017-03-20-15-28-50.png|WPSU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-23-22-02-59.png|WTVS (2015) Secondary Bumpers Jungle Dot, Dee, and Del jump around on vines in a jungle. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-47-26.png|WFWA (2015) Kite Dee is flying a kite when Del presses a button. Suddenly, the kite gets rocket blasters and flies away with Dee. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-46-51.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-46-04.png|KET (Low Quality; 2013) Screenshot 2017-03-03-18-24-37.png|WOSU (Low Quality; 2013) vlcsnap-2018-03-21-18h33m31s274.png|WKAR (2018) Playground Construction Dot, Del, and Dee build a playground in the middle of the desert. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-55-43.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-03-18-22-27.png|WOSU (2014) Sledding Del and Dee sled in the beach and fly into the sand. The sand piles on top of Dot. Screenshot_2017-02-26-12-50-16.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-04-15-14-39.png|WGBH (Low Quality; 2015) Surfing Del and Dee surf on one surfboard. Screenshot 2017-02-26-12-48-11.png|WFWA (2015) Screenshot 2017-03-04-13-36-34.png|WGBH (2016) Screenshot_2017-02-22-17-45-41.png|WOSU (2017) 0.jpg|WTTW (2014) Scenery Bumpers Garden A bunny eating is seen by a garden. Then, a worm takes away all of the plants and seeds. AC3D8ADE-2425-40BC-A568-4A4536CA38B2.png|WKAR (2018) Busy City A city with cars is seen. Screenshot_2017-03-17-18-20-36.png|KPBS (2015) Screenshot_2017-03-17-18-17-59.png|KTWU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-26-13-35-26.png|WFWA (2014) Busy_City_(WGBH_2_Version).jpeg|WGBH (2016) Camping A tent and campfire is seen. Screenshot_2017-02-25-13-58-24.png|KLRU (2017) Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-41-46.png|KPBS (2015) PBS Kids Camping (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) PBS Kids Camping Menu (Vegas).jpg|Vegas PBS (2018) Icebergs Many icebergs are seen. A few of them have penguins. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.15.00 PM.png|WFWA (2015) PBS Kids Iceburgs (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) Outside of the City Many pigeons sit on a bench outside of the city. The full version has squirrels get to the bench. Screenshot 2017-03-18-11-54-47.png|WNET (2016) PBS Kids Park (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) 6A1DFBC3-A867-4ABB-AC98-2B28BCC5D4E3.jpeg|WKAR (2018) Plateau A plateau is seen. There are cars driving on the road next to it. Screenshot_2017-02-24-15-42-22.png|KPBS (2015) Screen Shot 2017-09-22 at 9.17.28 PM.png|KQED (2017)|link=KQEd Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 9.31.55 AM.png|WMHT (2017) PBS_Kids_Canyon_(WGBH_2_Version_with_Orange_Background).jpeg|WGBH (2016) PBS Kids Canyon (WGBX 44 Version with Purple Background).jpg|WGBX (August 23, 2013) PBS Kids Canyon (KLVX-DT Version).jpg|KLVX-DT (2017) Safari A third perspective view of a wild landscape is seen. Suddenly, a vehicle drives by. Safari (WGBH 2 Version).jpeg|WGBH (2016) Screenshot_2016-08-29-21-51-59.png|WVIZ (2013) PBS Kids Station ID - Safari (2018 WNPT-DT1).png|WNPT (Red Verison, 2018) 29A1839A-C2BC-4C05-BFDD-6E01678D26D2.jpeg|WKAR (2018) Underwater A view under an ocean is seen. We see a ship fall and then it breaks in half. We also see a treasure chest open and close and a few fishes swimming by. WFWADT2stationID2017.png|WFWA-DT2 (2017) Under_the_Sea_(WGBH_2_Version).jpeg|WGBH (2016) Winter A view of a cabin, reindeer and some pine trees with snow is shown. Screen Shot 2018-01-29 at 12.18.24 PM.png|WNED (2016) Background Bumpers Blue Bumpers A Blue background with half doze, straight line with colorful shapes IMG_7261.PNG|WFWA DT2 (2014) IMG_7263.PNG|KOCE; PBS SoCal (May 1st, 2017) Teal Background A Teal background with half doze, straight line with some little shapes. IMG_7262.PNG|Alabama Public Television (2017) A997AC48-F5CB-4591-9066-F6A6054C633E.jpeg|WKAR (2018) Yellow Background A Yellow background with half doze, straight line with some little shapes. PBS Kids Background Bumper - Yellow (2017 WFYI-TV).png|WFYI (2017) Category:Interstitial stuff